The present invention relates to an optical fiber interconnection modules, for example, to interconnection modules for use in a local area network (LAN).
Conventional fiber optic cables comprise optical fibers that conduct light which is used to transmit voice, video, and data information. An optical ribbon includes a group of optical fibers that are coated with a ribbon common layer, which common layer may be of the ultraviolet (UV) light curable type. Typically, such a ribbon common layer is extruded about a group of individually colored optical fibers that have been arranged in a planar array, and is then irradiated with a UV light source that cures the ribbon common layer. The cured ribbon common layer protects the optical fibers and generally aligns the respective positions of optical fibers in the planar array. Optical fiber ribbons can be connected to multi-fiber connectors, for example, MTP connectors. MTP connectors can be used in LAN applications, for example, data centers and parallel optics interconnects between servers.
The present invention addresses the need for a fiber optic interconnection solution for MTP connectors in the LAN environment. Conventional networking solutions, which utilize a 12-fiber MTP connector assembly, for example, are configured in a point to point system. Fiber polarity, i.e., based on a given fiber""s transmit to receive function in the system, is addressed by flipping fibers in one end of the assembly just before entering the MTP connector in an epoxy plug, or by providing xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d type break-out modules where the fiber is flipped in the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d module and straight in the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d module.
System problems can occur when the MTP assembly is used in an interconnect construction. Fiber polarity is taken back out of the system when MTP assemblies are interconnected. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional module xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d having six fiber pairs matched as follows: 1-2; 3-4; 5-6; 7-8; 9-10; and 11-12. All of the fiber pairs are defined by fibers that are immediately adjacent to at least one other in the optical fiber ribbon. The immediate fiber pairs are routed to multi-fiber or single-fiber connectors 13 within module A, 1 is immediately adjacent to 2, 3 next to 4, and so on. Module A is used in a system utilizing an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d type module approach where the fibers in the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d module are flipped with respect to module A to address, or correct for, fiber polarity. Conventionally, MTP connectors are mated key up to key down.
In an effort to reduce implementation confusion, complexity and stocking issues with the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d module method, or fiber flipping before entering the connector, the idea of wiring a module in a fiber sequence according to the present invention has been devised. Wiring a module in accordance with the present invention eliminates the need for an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d module approach where the module according to the present invention is used universally in the system.
An optical interconnection module having: an enclosure defining walls and a cavity within the walls for receiving and supporting optical fibers and connectors; an optical interconnection section formed in a wall of the module, the optical interconnection section having a multi-fiber connector with multiple optical paths formed therein, the optical paths being arranged in a generally planar array with the paths being immediately adjacent to at least one other optical path for optical alignment with optical fibers in an optical fiber ribbon; an optical connector station formed in a wall of the module having a plurality of optical fiber connectors; the optical paths and the optical connectors being optically interconnected by optical fibers disposed in the cavity, fiber pairs being formed by the optical fibers, at least one of the fiber pairs being routed to a respective connector station that is in optical communication with the optical paths. In another aspect, an optical assembly, having: at least two optical interconnection modules; the modules being optically interconnected by optical paths, the optical paths being established through connectors and adapters having respective keys being positioned in the same place on the connectors, and optical fiber ribbons; the connectors and adapters being mated with keys in the same relative position; and polarity of the optical fibers located externally of the modules is not reversed.